Haunted
by Aliski
Summary: It's hard enough to live under the shadow of the mockingjay. It's even harder to BE the shadow of Katniss Everdeen. This is the story of the shadow of the Mockingjay, and how she free herself from the grasp of her name.
1. Chapter 1

The bell ring exactly three times. I quickly gather my things and shove it down on my bag. I walk to the forest quietly, before anyone notice me. I never go straight to my house; I always stop to go hunting. I walk past the fence, grab my bow and arrow, and my hunting bag that I hide in one of the three, and put my school bag there. My bow and arrow are new, and it's specially made for me. It's a gift from my mother 1 year ago for my 14th birthday.

I exhale, and inhale as I aim it to the head of a squirrel. I hesitate for a while, when someone screams to my ear, making me deaf temporarily. "Oh My God! Have you seen his interview?" My best friend, Sierra shrieks as she scares away the squirrel.

I roll my eyes, while rubbing my ear. "Can't you just say hi like normal people do? You can't always scream to my ears every time you see me." I sigh "No, and I don't care." I say in the most monotone voice I have, I glance back to where the squirrel was. "You scared away my squirrel!"

"Oh please, you wouldn't kill it anyway." It's true, that's why I hesitated. I can't end a life. That's one of my reasons to come here every day "He is so charming and handsome and—"she says dreamily forgetting the whole topic about the squirrel.

"And not to mention a womanizer, he probably had thrown hundreds of Capitol woman to his bed." I finish it for her, and earn a scowl. I never knew the guy, but the fact that he has tons of ex-girlfriend makes me hate him. Every girl that he dumps ends up broken. One girl even goes crazy and commits a suicide. And it's not just two or three girls; he has hundred of ex.

"Celeste Rue Mellark, just because you do not like him, doesn't mean you can bad mouth him. I mean, you don't even know him!" She lectures me and I roll my eyes again.

"Of course it gives me the right! I don't have to know him to know that fact; it has been public secret for a while." We walk back to my tree, it's useless to go hunting with her; she will always scare away the animal.

She sighs, probably knowing I would not go back, after all I am Katniss Everdeen daughter. "Just forget about it. So… your birthday is coming. Are you planning something? A party? Of course you are, right? I mean Peeta and Katniss would totally throw you one every year" She rants, and I resist an urge to roll my eyes again. Sierra is my best friend, and I am used to her ranting and girly things she would talk about, I am not really interested in any of it, though.

People say I followed my mother footsteps, and my brother Cole takes after my father. I can aim well, really well. I have a temper that's worse than my mother plus her bad manner, and I can sing a little although I'm not really fond of it. Painting, and baking, and hunting, and my dad choices of words, and my dad easy-going personality is more like Cole's. I have dad's blue eyes and mom's brown hair, and the other way around goes for my brother.

So yeah like I said, I inherit my mother bad temper and in result I have a few friends while my brother has tons of friends with dad's personality. But I feel more comfortable with a few friends than be popular like Cole. I guess when your mother is Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire people expect me to become something great, and I hate being in the spotlight. I mean, how can people expect me to be her, when I can't even end a life of a squirrel?

I think it is one of the things of being a victor's child; your parent's name will always haunts you no matter what. People see me as the star-crossed lover's daughter, or the girl on fire's daughter or the little mocking jay. But people never see me as me. Celeste Mellark, a fifteen year old girl who tried to live her own lives not her parent's. And I never met anyone who knows how much it sucks to be the victor's child, except for Cole who I think can enjoy a some part of it. Sure it's easy for him, he's a boy you can't compare him to Katniss Everdeen. You _can_ compare him to Dad, but Dad's name is not as big as mother's

We both make our way to the Victors Village. The one who live there now is only a few people, by few I mean only my family and Haymitch. After the rebellion many people used the Victor's house, but after they rebuild the District 12 many people starts moving back. We walk in a comfortable silent as we go straight to my house.

"Mom, I'm home" I call for my mother, and then waited for ten seconds to hear her answer, after receiving none I jog to the kitchen where my mom usually left a note, and sure enough there is one on the counter

_I'm going to hunt, be back for dinner. Food is on the fridge._

_P.S. someone's waiting for you in your room._

I frown; my mom wouldn't let someone in that easily except if she knew that person really well. I frown again, trying to remember what my parent said about someone coming this morning before I went to school. And then it clicked. I ran as fast as I could up stares.

"Celeste calm down." Sierra calls and follows me.

"Trevor!" I call as I opened my door. Sure enough there's a familiar dark-haired boy in my room.

"Trevor Hawthorne at your service" He bows and gives me a cheeky grin. I run to him, and practically squeeze the life out of him. "Hey, um... Miss Celeste not that I mind but uh…"

Someone clear her throat. "Sure, sure. You're just friend." She teases emphasizing at the word friend, as she leans in the door frame with arms crossed on her chest and smirks. I always had been a friend for Trevor since we're still a toddler. People expect us to be a couple sooner or later. But my feelings for him are always the same; he's like my overly protective brother.

"Hey Trevor, where's Troy?" Sierra came in, and ruffles Trevor hair, although she has to tip her toe to do that, after all he is taller than him.

"He's out with Katniss and my father, probably hunting." He explains for his twin, Troy. Compared to Troy, I always been more close to Trevor than Troy. They are twins, but not identical one. Troy is more like a quiet person and really likes hunting. They are both from District 2, and I have known them since we're still in diapers. His father, Gale is my mother's childhood friend, and often visits after he moved to 2. After all the rest of the Hawthorne family leaves here, including Hazel.

"I didn't see him when I was there." I frowned

"They just leave 15 minutes ago, probably visit the bakery first. Hey! You went hunting, and didn't ask me?" he shakes his head and pretend to be mad, although he is failing miserably.

"Don't blame me; no one said that you're coming today!"

"So… what did you get?" he smirks "Nah! You didn't get any right? If you did, you probably cry hysterically right now, like last year." He teases.

I glare at him. Even after a year, he never let the last year event slips. "I _was_ hunting." I avert my glare to Sierra who blushed. "When —thanks to Sierra— it got scared and run away!"

"It wouldn't be any different anyway; you're too soft to kill it!" She shrugs

So we settled in to a comfortable position. I'm in my bed sitting cross-legged, Trevor on my plush sofa while Sierra is sitting in my desk. We talked for hours about our last holiday, and school. Until Sierra brings out her favorite topic to discuss: The Capitol golden boy, Finnick Odair jr. "Trevor please, please, please tell your undeniably stubborn friend that Finn Odair _is hot_." Sierra said childishly point at me, like a 5-year-old.

And realization crossed over Trevor's face. "God! Finn Odair! What time is t?"

"It's two o'clock, why?" I ask slightly suspicious.

"Haven't you're mother told you? The Odairs are coming for your birthday, and we are supposed to pick them up. And their train arrived here at two o'clock" He explains, and quickly standing up and help me.

"What?" Sierra and I ask the same time although she's practically screaming.

"The Odairs are coming, so are you going to accompany me, or not?" Sierra nods eagerly and I follow them. And his words sink in. Finn Odair the guy who I always hate and bad mouth all this year is coming.

Sierra whispers something in Trevor's ear, probably telling him of the event earlier. "Hey Celeste, you can't judge him before you even meet him" He look straight in to my eyes

"Thank you!" My annoying friend said in an I-win-tone.

"Yeah I can. I don't even have to know him to actually know him" I say defensively

"No you don't. You did not know him like I do. He has his reasons."

"Wait you knew him? And you never told me that?" I can't believe my best friend in the whole world never told me that.

He rubs the back of his neck "Yeah. My family takes a visit to 4, 2 years ago and I end up being best bud with him, we still keep in touch until now."

We walked to the train station listening about Finn Odair un-useful fact from Sierra. I mean who cares about what type of pillow does he use!

It's really easy to spot them since the train station are already packed with paparazzi. We follow the paparazzi to where the Odairs are. I can see a woman and a boy. The woman look lost and the boy is the one who mostly took over the paparazzi. Talking confidently, and smile charmingly, although the smile that doesn't reach his eyes makes me curious. After a while the paparazzi start to leave and the Odairs make their way to us. Only after the last paparazzi leave does his face drop.

Finn probably recognizes Trevor and wave at him, while Sierra makes a chocking sound. They both gave a brotherly hug, bromance, and Trevor hugs Annie gently before introduces us both to the Odairs. "This is Celeste Mellark, Katniss and Peeta's first-born and her friend Sierra."

I hug Annie while Sierra looks ready to past out any second as Finn gave her a small hi, and flash a grin. I'm ready to turn around, when he caught my eyes. Something in his green orbs makes me stop my intention, and reset my opinion about him. I know that look. I know that because I sometimes still have that look in my eyes.

It's the look I have in my eyes when I tried to run from my mother's name.

"Finn Odair, so this is the famous Mellark Trevor has been talking about, eh?" He smiled cockily, both I and Trevor blushed. "No wonder you talk about her so much, she is a beauty." That makes me blush even furiously.

We walk slowly to my house. The Odairs are staying with us. The girls walk in the back while the boys walk in the front. I eyed him carefully, as he walks in the front with Trevor. Sierra glances at me and smirks. "Are you going to admit it to me now?"

"Admit what?" I jerk my head to her direction; surprised to be caught.

"That Finn Odair is Charming and Handsome and—"Annie giggles quietly and shakes her head

"No!" I cut her

"So why are you eyeing him like that." The smirk still lingers in her face.

I stay quiet, and look away. Her smirk turns into an ear to ear smile. "Told you so" She says in a sing-song voice, and start walking faster.

_Because he knows what I feel like to be haunted._

* * *

**So yeah um.. Hi guys. It's my first hunger games fic. I've read some 2nd generation and some of them just blow me away okay, so i feel like i needed to make one. I don't know if anyone ever did this, the 2nd generation fic that i have read don't have any theme like this, so... if there are (which have a big shot for a yes) it's just a coincidence.**

**I've had this idea since i read the epilogue on the book, Mockingjay. I know little Finnick is supposed to be way older than he is in here but i just couldn't help myself to think about little Finnick and Katniss and Peeta's daughter falling in love. And i tried to think like their daughter, and how it is hard for her living under her mother's name, I mean she is Katniss Everdeen daughter, no one will ever let her forget that. So I make this story.**

**Sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistake. Thanks for reading! Any kind of reviews are welcomed, and appreciated!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

After we arrived at my house, we showed the Odairs their rooms; Annie is staying in one of the guest room while Finn is staying with Trevor. We let them unpack first. We're planning on to go hunting and then go to the lake.

"Celeste please, please, please let Finn come too okay?" Sierra pleads with puppy eyes

"Fine" I agree shortly

Both Sierra and Trevor's gasp at me in disbelief clearly confused that I agreed so easily. Trevor who quickly recovers asks me, "And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, sure"

Sierra's surprised expression turn in to a smirk "Warming up to him aren't you?"

I let her words sink in and I pout as I realize what she meant, "I am so not 'warming up to him' I only—"

"Warming up to whom?" A silky voice asks from right behind me, and I automatically jump. I quickly turn around to see the owner of the voice and there standing just a few inch from me is none other than Finnick Odair. How can he sneak up on me like that?

"Nothing. Do you or do you not want to go hunting with us?" I blandly ask as back away.

"Sure" he nods

I walk past him, Trevor soon enough follow me. We walk on the front, while Sierra and Finn walk on the back. We quickly arrived at the fence, and go through it.

"So… where's your new bow that you have been talking about all this time?" I walk to my marked tree and grab my bow and arrows.

"It's… here." He points at one large three next to mine. "I asked Troy to bring it here, and hide it next to your tree. Cool right?" He shows it to me. I can tell that it's not Capitol made, thankfully. It's made of wood but it looks really comfortable.

"Try it" He does what I say. He grabs one arrow and aims it on a rabbit head. Without hesitation he let the arrow go. I looked away. I hate the whole idea of dead; it is Ironic, because I _used_ to like the whole idea of hunting.

"Sorry, I just got so excited. It's custom made for me."

"It's fine"

Trevor turns around to Finn who tilted his head as if he's trying to read my mind; I know he saw all the things that just happened. "So… do you know how to use a bow and arrow?"

He shook his head, and say "Nah. I never used one in my district. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for hunting anymore, is there any place I can sit or something?"

"Sure, Sierra can show you the lake, right?" Trevor turns his head to Sierra

"But, I want to see Celeste hunt!" She whined childishly

"NO! You just want to laugh at me. Beside you always scare away the animals away!" I yell back as childishly

"Fine. On the bright side, I don't mind to accompany him either, at all." She grins and takes him by the arm.

I take Trevor's hand and drag him away "Trevor let's go, and help me find my hunting nerves again."

"First… you have to let go of my hand. Second, I need to make my trap." He points out after 5 long minutes of dragging him.

After he makes his super complicated traps, we walk in silent as we scan the area. Trevor is better than Troy in making traps, but Troy is better in hunting. "See there a rabbit on your 11 o'clock!" He hiss

I jerk my head towards the place where he points out. And carefully, very carefully aim to its eye.

"Just take a deep breath, okay?" He whisper softly, and put his hand on my hand; loosening my grip.

"Okay" I repeat, as I look at my grip. My knuckles are white, and my hands are all sweaty.

"Relax," He chuckle softly, and my heart skip a beat

Why? I don't know, or, I just don't want to admit.

"Shoot" I do what he commands me. I exhale as I let the arrow slips and close my eyes until I can hear the sound of my arrow finding its victim.

I bury my face in his chest finding comfort. He wraps his strong arms around me, and rubs my back soothingly. "It's okay. I'll go pick it up if you don't want to." He chuckle and add "At least you did it. You get _some _of your nerves back." He let go of me and walk to the dead rabbit.

I can't help but notice how different he is than the last time he's here. He looks so much like Gale, and I wonder what mother thinks about him; does he reminds her of her childhood. But most of all, he become more mature now which is saying much for Trevor, who has a liking on making trouble.

We spend times searching for another prey. As he finds for an animal, I practice shooting with trees. I tried to ask him to play, but he refuse saying that it's not challenging to play with un-moving creature. After that we go to the lake, where Finn and Sierra is waiting.

"Hey, I want to go to check out my traps."

"Go ahead, I think I'll pass. I want to go to the lake, it's really hot." I wave at him.

I walk to the lake until I enter the hearing shot, and quickly hide on one of the bushes. "So what's up with the whole I'm-sorry-that-I-hit-an-animal? Isn't the goal of hunting?" The silky voice, Finn asks.

"Yeah, that's kind of a long story." She sighs "You see, when Celeste is little she and Katniss used to love hunting—"

_"used_?" he asks in confusion "But she still loves hunting"

"Let me finish okay" She says in an annoyed tone, Sierra is Sierra after all; she never liked to be cut. "Yeah, _used. _When she was little Katniss usually is the one who collect the dead animal. And as she got older, Katniss tell her to pick it herself, and she just did not expect to see what she saw. I know she sometime can be pretty naïve." Finn let a small laugh at this "And she stops hunting, until last year when Katniss gave her a new bow, and she is determined to use it. She killed one rabbit, and she cried for 3 freaking day, can you believe her? And after that she always sneaks up after school to the forest to hunt, for '_finding my nerve back' _thing." She mimicked my voice, and laugh.

"So… why does she pretend to enjoy hunting again? I mean she hates the whole Idea of killing."

"Trevor." Sierra explains shortly as if it explains everything, which Finn nod in acknowledgement.

"Oh… They are close aren't they?"

"Very."

I don't like where the conversation is going so I start walking toward them. A plan formed on my head. Their back is facing me so they can't see me and fortunately, they are sitting on the edge of the lake. I start walking soundlessly, trying to get my steps light and even; thanks to bring a 'hunter' it's no great deal. I scream in a high-pitched tone to their ears and push them. They are both shocked and my pushing them isn't really helping as they splash their way in to the lake.

"OH MELLARK! You are _so _getting it." Sierra says as she starts to make her way towards me. I who can't stop laughing, doing a miserable job on standing up. At the last-minute I finally stop laughing, and back away from Sierra. I was so focused on Sierra that I didn't notice where Finn is, until I hit something. He wraps his arms around my waist and carries me to the water.

"No! No! No! Mom _will_ kill me if I'm soaking wet!" I give him a puppy eyes.

"Well then My Lady, if you don't want to be wet, you shouldn't be the one who started it." He smiles; but this time it reaches his eyes, and he lets me go and I splash in to the cold water.

I came back to the surface for air only to get another splash on my face. First it was a red-head, then bronze; Finn and Sierra hit the water again. After many splashing, and swimming we stop playing. We sit there making a small circle' I wonder why Trevor hasn't came back but I let it pass and we talk for a while. Sierra then excuse herself to go home unless she wants her father to ground her, her family is really strict for almost everything.

After she left we both hit an awkward silent, looking at each other and then open our mouth as if to say something and then stop. And I realize all this time that Sierra is the one who always starts the conversation, both I and Finn just add every now and then.

"So what do you think of her? She's your biggest fan" I finally break the ice. When I can't see any red-head anymore, I turn my gaze to him. He's handsome; like his dad, or more like his dad clone. I only saw Finnick from the photo that mom kept under her clothes.

"She's okay. I guess?"

"Okay like what?"

"Well she's fun to hang out with. But… well she's okay" His gaze finally met mine

"But what?" I tilt my head

"Nothing. Sierra told me what you think of me before I came here to 12." He says quietly, and a pang of guilt hits me.

I look away and explain awkwardly, "Yeah… Sorry, I just you know? With your charming smile and tons of girls…"

He looks me in the eye and says in a very quiet yet deadly tone that scares me a little, "I am not what you think I am. I am not my…"

"Your… what?"

"Nothing. So you find my smile charming eh?" He changes the topic a little too quickly, and smiles at me seductively.

"No!" I bury my face in my hands

He starts to open his mouth to respond me when someone shouts "Hey! I miss all the fun." Trevor pouts.

"Fun?" I ask in disbelief

"Yeah fun. You're both are soaking wet. I miss all the fun you had." He childishly points out

"Oh, no we can start again. Trevor grab her hands!" Finn orders him. Before I can even stand up, two strong arms grab my leg and another pair grabs my hand. They swing me back and forth, at the fifth count they let go off me and I splash to the cold water again. They both soon follow me and jump.

…

Little that they know, a man and a woman sits quietly watching them.

"Finn really remind me of him" She says quietly, as her Seam grey eyes lock on the bronze haired with sea green-eyed boy.

"I know; he's more like a clone don't you think? But Annie raises him well didn't she?" by now both Seam grey eyes pair is locked on the boy.

"Yeah. I got the feeling that they're going to be a really good friend"

"So who do you think she'll end up with?" The man scan her eyes; searching for answers in her grey one.

"Gale! She just met Finn! How can you think of something like that?"

"Well, for example her mother ends up with another guy who she met in a crisis time, and leaves the man who she has known for a long time." He points out with a smile.

"Gale I thought we had—"

"Sorry." He laughs "But, I am happy on how things finally end. But if she is her mother's daughter I'll like to save my son from the pain."

"She is nothing like me. Same but different— you know?"

"Well, as far as I can see she is the exact copy of you, but with just a little touch of Peeta. Let's make a bet shall we?"

She doesn't answer. So Gale go back to watch the three teens. The boys are already out of the water, and the girl is still on the water. Both the boys held out their hands to offer her a help, and she takes none of them. And the scene makes him wonder, if she has to choose again whose hand she will accept? Which hand will she choose when she can no longer help herself?

* * *

**Well what do you think? REVIEW!**

**Also if you notice yeah, I change the plot. **

**Thank you for you who review and follow this story! :) **

**For luvDivergentHungergames , I will write more,and I hope so.**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snap open when cold water hit my face, and then my body. I automatically scream, and stops as I realize three boys are laughing their heart out on the floor. I scowl at them. I stand up; now wet from head to toe, with no trace of sleepiness anymore. I hit Trevor, who un-doubted is the one who pour the ice-cold water to me.

"Hey! Why me?" He childishly asks between his laughter.

"Well you're the one who is holding a bucket!" The three of them burst in to another fits of laughter as they see my face

"But it was Troy's idea!" He says still whining like a 5 year old. "_and, _Finn helped us!"

"But you're the one who execute it." A smirk touch my lips as an idea struck me. "But I _love _you" I say with a fake tone and reach out to hug Trevor who grunts. After I make sure that he's wet too, I un-tangle my hands from him. I grin; satisfied with my work.

Still grinning I turned to the other two laughing boys and ask, "So which one of you boys wants to be the second?" They back away slowly from my room and close the door

"That is so un-fair." Trevor grumbles under his breath as he follows the other two

After I take a quick shower, I change in to my usual outfit; sky blue blouse with white shorts. And I jog to the kitchen, sure enough everybody is there. Gale with her wife, Liam, a middle aged woman with honey blond hair and brown eyes; which Troy inherit from. Mom and Dad behind the counter, while Cole conversing lightly with Troy and Trevor. And last but not least Annie and Finn.

I grab a bowl of cereal, and eat slowly. "So what are you going to do today, my lady?" the silky voice –I really need to stop saying it- Finn whispers in my ears

I blush and say mumble a "Nothing"

"When exactly is your birthday?"

"Really? Your main reason to come here is for my birthday and yet you never even knew when it is?" I ask getting a little un-comfortable being this close to him.

He nods sheepishly, "Yeah" and backed away.

"2 days from now"

"Your dad and I are going to the train station to pick Effie, okay?" Mom, who clearly saw everything –judging by her smirk- asks

I sit up almost immediately, and make more distant as possible. And realization struck me "Effie?!" By now everybody is turning their intention to us

"Yeah, why?" my mom asks casually, but I can hear the silent pleading in her voice to me to be nice to her, which she fails miserably in becoming a role model to me. She expects me to be nice to her, when she can't even chat with her for at least a damn minute without finally snapping at Effie!?

"For… what exactly is she coming?" I cross my finger; silently hoping.

"To plan your birthday of course" My dad answer joining the conversation, wrapping his arms around her waist

"I thought we had agreed on this, remember the last time…" I shudder at as the memory of my last birthday flow back. I can hear the twins' snickers.

"Yeah well, we don't have the heart to tell her no. I promise you I will try to talk to Effie about her _concept."_ My mom offers, and gives me a look

"Fine" I grumble in a barely audible voice. Great. Just the perfect information I needed to dampen my mood.

"Well we're running late. See you" They both kiss the top of my head, and turn to Cole.

The three boys walk towards me. "We're going to show Finn around, would you like to go too?" Troy offers

"Sure" Gods know I need something to distract me today, unless I wanted to be trapped with the famous escort: Effie Trinket.

We walk in silence as we exit the Victors' village. People stare at us in awe, and some of them just keep their eyes on us longer than necessary. I glare at every one of them. The boys had already starts a conversation which I'm not really in the mood of. And for once, they are smart enough to let me do as I like; I guess they like to stay away from a 'bad-mood mini Katniss'.

"You know I wonder why her eyes hasn't popped out yet, I mean has been glaring like that for the past 30 minutes!" Trevor exclaimed throwing his hands in the air dramatically, and the other two snickers. I blush and in response I punch his shoulder hard enough to make sure he stops, but not hard enough to really hurt him.

"I'm sure if looks can kill almost half the population of District 12 will be dead by now!" Finn joins Trevor and I blush even more furiously. Gee. Thanks mom, for giving me your blush. I can blush for almost everything!

"Yeah, if it does, the three of us will be dead right now." Troy joins the other two

I stare at them passively, and then continue glaring as we enter a dinner. And that's when I see the girl with dark purple hair and her 'minion'. I stop instantly "I think we better go somewhere else. Just please we can go here later."

"Why?" the three asks in once

"Oh, just some—" and I was cut by a high pitch scream

"OH MY GOSH FINN ODAIR IS HERE" A nasally voice scream, and followed by some murmurs.

"Yeah. Never mind. Finn meet Althea Cronin and her minions" I say waving my hand to the coming group of girls.

The leader of the pack, Althea makes her way to Finn Odair seductively. And her 'minions' circle round the twins, and push me back harshly. Well, I can't exactly blame them of course; the three of them _is _really good looking. Each twins turns down each girl with their short comments and bored face. That almost makes me pity the girls. Almost.

The thing is almost every year if we crossed path with these girls, the always, _always _try to flirt with the twins. I guess after 3 years or so they become immune to the girls. And these girls just don't know the meaning of the word 'no'.

To my surprise Finn doesn't really look happy being flirted by Althea, the district 12 boy's goddess. With her dark purple hair that falls perfectly on her shoulder, her dark blue eyes, and perfect posture she can be considered as one. "So what are you doing here?" She asks seductively with the nasally voice of hers.

"For Celeste birthday" says Finn who look and sounds like a robot

"Do you like to hang out sometimes?"

His face shows me that he is mostly tired, and annoyed by the girl. He scans the area and locked his eyes with mine, who is caught red handed staring at him. A small smirk touch his lips; almost un-noticeable when he caught my eyes. "Well I can't. My time here is already booked by one beautiful girl" he makes his way to me, and wraps his arm around my waist and starts directing me to exit. I glance back only to see the shocked face of Althea.

"Mine too. Sorry girls! But we can't turn down our beautiful girl" The twins smiles and play along, making a protective circle around me

After we go out of the hearing range we burst out, laughing. We walk in silent after that.

"She's not from here right?" Finn asks, and when he looks down at me another smirk is formed.

I shook my head "Well her dark purple hair can tell you everything right? She's from the Capitol, their family moves here about 5 years ago or something." I let out a bitter laugh "We aren't exactly friends. Being from the Capitol makes her feel like a Queen"

"Celeste despises her" says Trevor who looks back and he scowls for some reason. And for some other reason his scowl is not directed toward me. Rather to Finn's arm that still circle around my waist.

I clear my throat to Finn. Who un-circle his arm back, with a smirk. And from that smirk, I know his arm is still lingering to my waist was not any accident, or something. He looks to me with a small smile threatening to form, and tilt his head before walking faster and catching up to the other boys.

**So yeah I know, I know, this chapter is filler. **

**So if you are confused: Finn is 18, the twins are 17, and Celeste is 15 almost 16.**

**HAVE YOU SEEN THE CATCHING FIRE MOVIE!? I really love that movie; it's everything that I ever hoped for! What do you think about the film?**

**Also, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK about this story, what should I add more, what I am lacking of, and what do you think of this story so far?**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot: Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything all rights belongs to Suzanne Collins. **


	4. Chapter 4

I hesitate for a second before I push the front door of my house open. As I expected, the smell of nauseating expensive perfume filled the air. I scrunch up my nose, and go forward while the three boys following closely. The house is now full with boxes of different sizes; I have no doubt that it's filled with useless decoration.

We make our way to the main room, "Well, it has to be extra special this year! She only turns 16 once!" A high pitched voice of a woman says excitedly with thick Capitol accent. There, in the middle of the room sits Effie Trinket, the former escort, in all her glory.

"We only turns every age once, Effie" Mom says as patiently as she can to the gold haired woman.

"Oh, I already prepare everything for her. Everything should be perfect for my dear Celeste!" She sighs happily

"What exactly is your theme this year?" I ask casually, but it comes out colder than what I meant

Effie squirm happily and run to hug me; she doesn't seem to notice my cold tone. While mom gives me a warning look, the Capitol woman hugs me tightly, before letting me go. She sniffs, with her eyes red I can tell she is trying her hardest to not to cry. "I can't believe my little Mockingjay is turning sixteen!" I smile a little to Effie, her words almost makes me regret my action before.

"So… please tell me your theme doesn't involve pink?" Troy speaks up for the first time while trying to open one of the boxes. I couldn't help but chuckle about my last birthday theme. For last year Effie's theme is pink; my least favorite color. My dress, the decoration, even the food have to scream pink. Everyone who comes must wear at least one thing that smells pink. Effie who is in charge for the Mellarks' and Hawthornes' costume made the twins wears neon pink pants which they can't denied and wear it the whole night.

"Well, the theme of the year is to honor the Mockingjay, is…" She says every word slowly, making it dramatic. "Golden Mockingjay" She says while exhaling proudly and spreading her hands for effect "Katniss' pin—her symbol— was golden, and in the Quarter Quell Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta and I were a team. We each have something that smells gold. So it will be perfect to make it the theme of the year." She smiles to my mother.

Golden Mockingjay. In honor of the Mockingjay. In honor to my mother. Really? Even my 16th birthday?

One more day before my birthday, and somehow I am not really excited anymore. Today Effie will show me the dress I would wear tomorrow. She is a little bit too excited to show me the dress. I sleepily rub my eyes with the back of my hand and yawn, before finally giving up to my bed. I know Effie will come sooner or later, I know, but five-minute of more sleep is tempting, and getting the best of me. The darkness drags me further, and further, and…

"Wake up almost birthday girl! We have a big, big day today!" The high-pitched voice of Effie screams as the door violently burst open. I open one eye to see my _lovely_ gold haired woman standing in my room. She pulls my hand, throw my blankets away, and usher me to the bathroom. After taking a bath that is longer than necessary I came out of the bathroom. And the first thing I noticed is the Golden dress, that shines when it hit the light. Every piece looks like a feather made of gold put together to make a dress. It's floor length with arm-sized wings on the back. Just then Effie walks in; beaming. "What are you waiting for? Go on try it!" and she helps me wear the dress.

"It's a mockingjay?" I touch the dress. I was surprised to found the golden feather is made of threads, when I expect it to be made of metal.

"A _Golden_ Mockingjay. It's exactly like your mother's in the interview night, only this one is gold." She corrects me and zips the zipper under my armpit.

"Why would I be a mockingjay?"

"You look just like your mother." She says dreamily and ignores my question

"Oh My God you look absolutely beautiful!" A familiar girly voice shrieks from the door, behind her stand Finn and Trevor. I couldn't help but notice the strange expression that Trevor's wear.

Sierra walks in to my room and circles me; taking a close looks on the dress "You both are not supposed to see her yet!" Effie exclaimed making her ways toward the boys, and slams the door in front of their faces.

"It's not like I'm getting married, Effie. So why should I be a Mockingjay again?"

"Because of your mother of course!" She says as if it was obvious. And I suddenly hate this dress. "Her wedding dress turns in to a Mockingjay at the Quarter Quell interview night. You know, golden, her symbol. Golden Mockingjay!" And it took everything for me to mot to rip this dress. "You look just like her"

"Oh. Can we take this dress off now? I'm hungry" My voice betrays me.

After my late breakfast I plan to spend the whole day sitting in the Meadow, mourning maybe? I know it sounded foolish but all I ever wanted was to be free from her name. For somebody finally recognize me as me, and see me only as me. And I am pretty damn well sure after my birthday no one will ever stop talking about it.

A light tap wake me from my thought "you look beautiful in that dress" Trevor says taking seat beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking?"

He sighs patiently "About what?"

"Stuff" Once again I answer shortly. He gave me a look. "Okay, okay. It's about that stupid theme!"

"Why?"

"You know, it's supposed to be me. It's _my _birthday" I huff and continue, "I just don't like all the idea about me being like my mom"

"Oh" And that's all the response that he can give me. He doesn't understand. No one does.

Except maybe for one certain person.

Trevor doesn't ask me again after that. And we spent the rest of the day in a comfortable and sometime awkward silent. He kept glancing; open his mouth and force it shut. I try not to notice, but it's getting hard when he keeps staring at me absent-mindedly

_"I give you The New Mockingjay!" Caesar's voice booms as someone push me. I was about to scowl the person, when I realize I am in the middle of the stage. All lights and eyes are locked on me. I was confused for a second when I realize for the first time what I wear. It's a beautiful floor-length dress made of feather, or more exactly the mockingjay feather. Black, grey, and white with arm-sized wings closed behind my back; just like the gold one. I'm a mockingjay._

_And I look up_

_The crowd applause and shout like a maniac to me; like I'm some kind of caged animal for display. I see people with electric blue hair, with tattoos everywhere, nauseating orange skin, weird dresses and suits. And they all are cheering at me; screaming my mom's name: _Katniss Everdeen. _I was about to scream that I am not her, I am not my other when I look at the TV. I can see myself there, looking confused. And I notice my eyes. It's not my usual blue eyes, _

_It's grey._

I don't know what wakes me first, the dream I just had or the hysterical scream of someone. The person keep screaming and screaming, and I realize the source of the voice is coming from the room next to mine. I step out of my room just to see someone's silhouette entering the guest room; Annie's room. The screaming finally stops when I reach Annie's door. The door is not close, so I can perfectly see whatever happens inside the room even in the dim light.

In the bed sits Annie with hair sticking out of the place, she is sweating, and her eyes are wild with fear. I never really see her like this. I know my parent say Annie can be un-stable sometimes, but I never really imagine she can be like this. Sure, she can be a little lost or zoned out sometime, other than that she look composed. And beside her sits Finn, holding a glass of water and shooting calm word to her mother.

I feel bad for seeing this. They both share an unbreakable strong bond. So I waited outside, for after 5 minutes I decided to go back to my room. "I'm sorry my mother wakes you up, she can be a little un-stable sometimes" Finn apologizes as he gently close Annie's door

"Oh it's okay. I just worry about her." I say while waving my hand

We both decided that we can't go back to sleep so we go to the family room.

"I'm going to make some drink do you want some?" I ask as I go to the kitchen

"No thanks"

"Okay"

"Yeah"

It is awkward without someone to start a conversation for us. After making my drink we walk back to the family room, we sit near the fireplace; dad must be working late. Just then, I catch a glimpse of gold reflecting the light from the fire in the corner of the room. I glance at the corner of the room only to see the golden dress; Effie must have moved it here.

He follows my gaze. He scratched the back of his head nervously, "You don't really seems happy about your birthday"

"It's fine really" I dismiss it quickly

"Aren't you tired to be compared to your mom all the time?"

"What about you? Aren't you?" I redirect the question to him without answering myself.

"So why don't you just say it to Effie?" He asks changing it to me

"Why don't you stop acting like him?" I turn my gaze towards him

"Why do you pretend to enjoy something you don't?"

I take me by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Hunting. Why do you pretend to like hunting?"

"Trevor" I say quietly

"Just tell me, I know better than that" He looks deep in to my eyes

"I guess I want to show them I can be like her, I can be as strong as her, but at the same time, I don't want to be like her. Just forget it, you don't understand"

"In matter of fact, I do understand." He smiles softly

"What about you? Aren't you sick of being compared to your father?"

"Honestly? I am"

"So then why act like him? Why _be_ him?"

"Because I had tried to show it, but they just don't see it. It's confusing you know, when you are compared to you dead father; I don't know what he is like so I can't avoid what he's like. So after a few years I just gave up and gave them what they want." He explains it like it's nothing, but that nothing is everything in his eyes when I look at him. "My turn," He smiles "So why are you agreeing to this?" He motioned his hand towards the dress

"I don't know" I mumble quietly. "I don't want my mother to feel bad or mad at me because I don't like to be compared to her. But some part of me just wanted to rip that dress apart,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be recognized as her" I raise my voice "I don't want to _be _her." I quickly change my voice to no more than a whisper; aware of the fact that ever body is still sleeping "Effie and her stupid ideas! She even suggests that I wear an eye contact to make my eyes grey!"

He laughs quietly and makes his way towards the dress and takes it off of the mannequin. "So you don't like this like this right?"

I nod eyeing him suspiciously,

"Shame. You look really nice in this," He walks and carrying the dress to the fire. "Can I do the honor?"

"What are you doing? Effie will be crazy!" I look at him with wide eyes

"Well if you don't like it you just have to show it" He says and tosses the dress to the roaring fire. We watched as the dress slowly burn. And I cannot help myself from smiling

"Even when I only met you for a couple of day, you should know that we are more alike than you think; I know how it feels. But I don't want you to make the same thing like me; finally giving up and forget who I really am. I see something in you; I see something different and special about you." With that he walks away without even giving me so much of a second glance

I look at the roaring fire again; the dress is now no more than ashes. As I walk to my room, I can't help but smile as I keep repeating his words in my head; _I see something different and special about you._

**Hey Guys! So sorry for not updating for 2 weeks. Final Exam :(... But thank God it's over...**

**I know this chapter is a little bit of rush and all, so... if you are confused JUST ASK via review or PM... If you have any question for the character just ask them! okay?**

**Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
